They Came from the Holodeck
__NOEDITSECTION__ The many holodeck adventures of Voyager's crew are wreaking havoc across the galaxy! Can you deactivate them before they escape? : : __TOC__ Missions :See also: Shuttles For the duration of , Federation Faction Missions are replaced by special Holodeck-related missions. These missions earn Victory Points, which are use to claim Threshold Rewards and determine player rankings. Completing these Missions still awards the standard Faction Items, but no Reputation is gained. Crew Bonus Using Kathryn Janeway or Tom Paris of any type on Event Missions grants a bonus to success. These special missions generally include at least one slot geared towards Janeway and/or Paris' skills. Mission: Aid Intoxicated Aliens The barflies of Sullivan's Pub from the Fair Haven program have introduced a home-made brew to a Federation world which has unfortunately proven toxic. A Starfleet medical crew is needed immediately to diagnose and treat the affected civilians. Success: Your away team quickly detoxified all the affected civilians, detroyed the concoction, and educated the Fair Haven barflies on the dangers their drinks could prove to other species. Failure: Mission: Arachnia's Pheremones Queen Arachnia has released her irresistible pheromones into Starfleet Headquarters, causing chaos as several Admirals, Captains, and high-ranking officers abandon their posts to moon over her. A Starfleet medical team must guard themselves against Arachnia, cure the officers, and restore order. Success: Your away team synthesized and adminstered a drug to overcome the effects of Arachnia's pheremones, free the Starfleet brass from her power. Arachnia herself has fled--who will fall under her spell next? Failure: Your away team was not only unable to bring the Starfleet brass out from Arachnia's spell, but several fell under her sway for a time. Mission: Causing Trouble Mrs. Templeton, the disapproving housekeeper of Lord Burleigh, is leading a holographic rebellion on a Starfleet ship, fed up with all the "trouble" the crew has been. An away team must shut down this strong-willed hologram so the weary crew can continue their mission. Success: Your away team managed to convince Mrs.Templeton that the crew is just doing as they were ordered by their "lord". Mrs. Templeton and her holographic fellows return to their housekeeping. Failure: Your away team not only failed to convince Mrs. Templeton to stand down, but received a thorough tongue-lashing from the disapproving housekeeper. Mission: Chaotica Loves Sirella Doctor Chaotica has taken a liking to Sirella, the wife of Klingon leader Martok, and vows to capture her and make her his bride. Needless to say, Martok will not allow this. He demands a Starfleet crew stop this disgusting hologram of their own design. Success: Your away team was able to capture the Doctor Chaotica, ensuring Sirella's safety. But Martok will not rest until every hologram running amok has been stopped. Failure: Your away team was not able to stop Doctor Chaotica before he tried to kidnap Sirella! Luckily, Sirella dispatched him herself. The Empire's opinion of Starfleet officers as warriors has not been improved. Mission: Dethrone Beowulf King King Hrothgar of the Beowulf program has declared himself ruler of a Federation colony--and surprisingly, the colonists support him! Though the previous governor may not be worth restoring, the Federation cannot have a fictional human hologram running a colony. A Starfleet crew must undo this. Success: Your away team managed to find a new flesh-and-blood governor for the colony, and set King Hrothgar up in a holographic kingdom of his own. Failure: Your away team nearly lost their heads when King Hrothgar discovered their efforts to dethrone him. Another strategy must be considered. Mission: Dismantle Dom-Jot Ring After starting a luctrative dom-jot hustling ring, Gaunt Gary of the Chez Sandrine holoprogram has earned the ire of the Nasusicaans. They have vowed to avenge themselves on every Academy student who is part of Gary's ring. Starfleet are needed to put an end to this conflict. Success: Your away team not only managed to shut down the dom-jot hustling ring and protect the Academy students caught up in it, but legitimately win a few games against the Nausucaans, proving that dom-jot talent is everywhere. Failure: Your away team's attempts to shut down the dom-jot ring only worsened the situation. The Nausicaans now feel Starfleet has much bigger plans to embarrass them, and are making their beliefs known to their leaders. Mission: Evil Twins The Federation has learned that Section 31 hopes to place Demonica and Malicia, Mistresses of Evil--who bear a strong resemblance to the Delaney sisters, Starfleet officers--into Starfleet as Section 31 agents. This plan must be stopped at all costs. Success: Failure: Your away team was not only unable to locate another set of Delaney twins in Starfleet, but also unable to prove the existing officers are who they say they are. The Federation can only hope they are the genuine article. Mission: Foreign Raiders A legion of Danish raiders from the Beowulf holoprogram are wreaking havoc on Federation worlds, and local militias have been unable to contain them. Starfleet officers are desperately needed to overcome this holographic menace. Success: Your team drove off the Beowulf raiders. Each Federation world thanks you with genuine praise and valuable items. Failure: Mission: No Prophets Here The photonic beings known as Gredel from the Beowulf program have "devoured" several Bajorans, storing them as energy in their photonic lattices. Starfleet officers want to destroy them to free the Bajorans, but are facing resistance from some who believe Grendel to be a Prophet. A Starfleet crew must resolve the situation to everyone's liking. Success: Your away team conducted a mock religious ceremony before dispatching the photonic beings, satisfying the feverent and freeing the trapped Bajorans. Failure: Mission: One Million Credits Lonzak, minion of Doctor Chaotica, has kidnapped the governor of a Federation world in an effort to extort money from the Federation! As money is no longer the center of the Federation's economy, an away team must rescue the governor instead. Success: Your away team freed the kidnapped Federation governor and took Loznak into custody. The Federation rewards you, not with credits but with valuable supplies. Failure: Your away team was unable to get close enough to Lonzak to free the Grand Nagus. You will have to consider a different strategy. Mission: A Personal Matter Voyager's EMH believes that Doctor Chaotica has kidnapped his holographic family! It's a Starfleet officer's duty to send a crew to at least investigate. Success: Your away team rescued the holographic family Voyager's EMH had created for himself from Doctor Chaotica clutches, just in time before his son could be won over to Chaotica's ways. Failure: Not only was your away team unable to rescue the family of Voyager's EMH from Chaotica, but his son has sworn loyalty to the evil hologram. Mission: Preserve Earth's Leadership Finding himself on Earth, the President of Earth hologram from the Captain Proton program is trying to usurp local leadership! Any Starfleet officers with experience playing the holoprogram are needed to help resolve the standoff. Success: Your away team managed to convince the President of Earth that he isn't even a real President, he just plays one in a holoprogram. The disgraced President stepped down in shame. Failure: Your away team was unable to persuade the President of Earth to abandon his attempts to gain power. He believes it is his God-given responsibility to make Earth great again. It remains to be seen whether the citizen of Earth are sophisticated enough to ignore him. Mission: Quell Anti-Holographic Sentiment The cast of Photons Be Free have attracted many to their cause of absolute rule over holograms and other lesser beings in light of all this chaos. Voyager's EMH and other like-minded holograms are pleading for their lives. A Starfleet crew is needed to take the Photons Be Free characters into custody and quell this unrest. Success: Your away team successfully arrested the Photons Be Free cast and ensured the safety of Voyager's EMH and other holograms--for now. Failure: Mission: Save Captain Proton The evil Doctor Chaotica is kidnapping every version of Tom Paris, Harry Kim, and Seven of Nine he can find, believing them to be Captain Proton, Buster Kincaid, and Constance Goodheart. Only a Starfleet team can ensure they don't come to harm. Success: Your away team managed to save several version sof Tom Paris, Harry Kim, and Seven of Nine from Doctor Chaotica, though the doctor himself escaped. Where will he strike next? Failure: Your away team was not agile enough. Doctor Chaotica dispatched several versions of Tom Paris, Harry Kim, and Seven of Nine in elaborate, grisly ways, such as placing them directly in front of the exhaust from a warp nacelle. Mission: Save the Forests Flotter and Trevis, of the children's holoprogram The Adventures of Flotter, have found themselves on a Federation world and are horrified by their environmental policies. They are interfering in local policies and this world is threatening to leave the Federation if something isn't done. Success: Your away team has relocated Flotter and Trevis to a world where their pro-environmental conservations programming will be more well-recieved. The Federation retains one of its members. Failure: Your away team was not only unable to get Flotter and Trevis to give up on these "mean people", but inadvertantly inspired them to fight back against "the bad guys" by sabotaging an industrial operation! The Federation has lost a member. Mission: Save the Spirit Folk Finding themselves suddenly onboard a Starfleet ship, the citizens of the Fair Haven program panicked and took the bridge crew hostage. They are demanding to be returned home before these "Spirit Folk" turn them into toads. A Starfleet crew is needed to resolve the standoff. Success: Your away team managed to get the Fair Haven holograms to release the bridge crew. The Fair Haven holograms look forward to waking up from this very odd "dream". Failure: The arrival of your away team only spooke the Fair Haven holograms more. They have caused irreparable damage to the ship in their panic and ignorance, and the bridge crew remain hostage. Mission: Their Rightful Place The Klingon versions of Captain Janeway and Neelix--as envisioned by the Hirogen--are waging war across the galaxy. The Klingons believe they can be brought into the Empire, but only a Starfleet crew will be able to convince them of their true identities. Success: Your away team finally convinced both the Klingon Janeway and the Klingon Neelix that they are stronger as part of the existing Empire than trying to forge their own. Failure: Your away team managed to convince only Klingon Neelix. Klingon Janeway continues to make a name for herself as a terrifying force of destruction. Mission: Upgrade Satan's Robot Though the Satan's Robot hologram poses no real threat to the galaxy, Section 31 sees great value in a device that most believe harmless, but has been secretly modified to be deadly. A Starfleet crew must reach the hologram before Section 31's agents. Success: Your away team managed to round up a great number of Satan's Robots and deactivate them before Section 31 could find them. Failure: Mission: The Voyage Encounter The violent, inaccurate versions of Voyager's crew as envisioned by the Kyrians would make valuable recruits to Section 31. Starfleet officers loyal to the Federation much reach them first--and survive the encounter. Success: After an intense battle, your away team managed to overpower the cast of The Voyager Encounter and bring them to Starfleet. The cast accepted, under many conditions, but the Federation is still pleased. Failure: The attempt to pitch the cast of The Voyager Encounter never got off the ground. Your away team only narrowly escaped with their lives. Mission: The Youngest Agents Flotter and Trevis of The Adventures of Flooter holoprogram have been reprogrammed to indoctrine children to accept Section 31's way. A Starfleet crew must put a stop to this immediately, and reverse the indoctrination if possible. Success: Your away team successfully reprogrammed a version of Flotter and Trevis to promote Federation patriotism, starting the process of reversing Section 31's indoctrination. Failure: Promotional Pack Purchasing the 10-pack for 650 Dilithium guarantees that Arachnia Janeway or Captain Proton will be the first reward. The remaining 9 rewards have the same odds as the Premium Time Portal. Rewards Rewards from They Came from the Holodeck include the unique Crew Arachnia Janeway and Captain Proton Paris, as well as Nurse Paris, and Equipment useful to advancing these three Crew. A complete list of rewards can be found here: They Came from the Holodeck/Rewards. Category:Events